Where Butterflies Never Die
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: Experimenta tus más profundas fantasías; aquellas que quebrantan la moral y exponen tu demencia interna, demostrando qué es lo que escondes bajo tu máscara cotidiana. Todos tenemos una debilidad, ¿cuál es la tuya? ¿Necrofilia? ¿Pedofilia? ¿Zoofilia? ¿Voyerismo? No importa, nosotros haremos realidad todo lo que pidas. Bienvenido al burdel de las parafilias y no olvides recomendarnos


¡Hola!

Volvemos a presentarnos nosotras ( maya nanakase & Sabaku No Ferchis) con esta nueva idea bastanta, bastante fumada. Éste Fic contiene escenas muy fuertes, que son detalladas. A continuación, daremos la lista de las advertencias:

***Sadomasoquísmo**

***Violación**

***Incesto**

***Necrofilia**

***Zoofilia**

***Pedofilia**

***Canibalismo**

***Tortura**

***Gore**

Entre otras parafilias.

**N/A: **La historia está inspirada en el Creepypasta _El burdel de las parafilias_, pero hasta ahí. Nosotras moldeamos una idea a nuestra manera y resultará diferente a la Creepy; sin embargo debemos de dale crédito por inspirarnos, así que aquí les dejamos el link por si quieres escucharlas

El Burdel de las Parafilias

Dejamos aquí apenas un pequeño prólogo de lo que será el Fic. No dice mucho realmente, sino cómo empieza todo xD

Sin más qué decir, esperamos que les guste la historia nwn

* * *

_Prólogo_

**Alas Rotas.**

* * *

Tropieza y vuelve a estrellarse contra el piso, sintiendo sus huesos crujir secamente, como algo que se rompe dentro de un costal. Trata de levantarse, pero le es costoso debido al temblor involuntario que surca su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, hay algo que lo impulsa: El pavor; el miedo que hace a Deidara volver a correr de manera casi inhumana, porque eso que lo sigue se acerca cada vez más y en cualquier momento lo logrará alcanzar.

Un laberinto de calles se extiende frente a él y ya no sabe hacia dónde correr. Perdió la orientación a su hogar desde que supo que algo andaba mal; que una sombra lo seguía entre la obscuridad que se escondía de la luz de la luna. No importa, él sigue corriendo todo lo que sus piernas pueden. Está cansado y el corazón le martillea pesado contra su caja torácica; siente que en cualquier momento se desplomará contra el suelo, agotado...

Pero no pasa. Justo cuando dobla la esquina a una de las avenidas principales, una gran masa negra aparece frente a él y lo obliga a detenerse e ir inconscientemente hacia atrás, haciéndolo chocar con aquello que lo perseguía primeramente.

La cosa frente a él se comenzó a acercar, y Deidara apenas pudo distinguir una larga cabellera pétrea, escondiendo dos ojos amarillentos con apariencia de reptil que lo miraban como un violador a su víctima...

La otra sombra le toma por los brazos, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape. Entonces aquél hombre (si puede llamársele así) sonríe siniestramente y se acerca a Deidara, haciendo una especie de mueca por lo potente que eran los gritos del rubio.

No hubo nada más. Deidara cayó inconsciente viendo como última cosa la blanca luna siendo testigo de todo...

Avienta de pronto el periódico con una expresión fastidiada. Éste cae a un lado de la mesa y Mei voltea a ver a su marido ligeramente sorprendida mientras le sirve el café.

— ¿Todo bien?— pregunta ella arqueando una de sus cejas pelirrojas.

De respuesta recibe un suspiro profundo, como de quien ha pasado todo el día trabajando y apenas tiene tiempo para acostarse. Kakashi se apoya en la silla y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Hay uno más.

Ahora Mei, sentada frente a él, dobla la cabeza hacia un costado.

— ¿Desaparecido?— inquiere y baja la mirada ante el asentimiento del peliblanco.

Entonces él le extiende el pedazo de papel y ella logra ver con claridad el rostro de un chico rubio como la portada del periódico.

_"Desaparecido a media noche aproximadamente; Deidara Iwa. Recompensa por: 1000 de yenes"  
_

Mei se vio más sorprendida ésta ocasión que en las otras desapariciones. Conoce al chico, claro. Él acude a la misma escuela que su hijo, sólo que tres años mayor. No dice nada al devolverle el periódico a su marido. Se asegurará de cuidar más a su hijo al momento de llevarlo a la escuela...

El pequeño baja las escaleras tranquilamente, con su uniforme puesto y la mochila colgando de su hombro derecho. Sasori es un niño de 7 años de edad. Sacó el pelirrojo pelo de su madre, sólo que con el contraste de los cabellos blancos de Kakashi, resultó tener el color un poco más claro y además alborotado. Su piel es blanca, unos grandes ojos miel y complexión delgada.

—Buenos días, cariño— le saluda su madre con una sonrisa —. El desayuno está listo.

El pelirrojo asintió sin mutar su expresión. Con pasos tranquilos se sentó entre su madre y padre y comió el cereal con leche. Todo transcurrió tranquilo en ese momento, a excepción del rostro preocupado de Kakashi.

Cuando éste le hubo revuelto los cabellos a Sasori y ahora él se encontraba con su madre de camino a la escuela, no pudo evitar preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría a su padre.

— Ha tenido mucho trabajo estos días, amor— embozó una de sus sonrisas maternales.

— ¿Cómo qué?

Mei miró hacia al frente con el dedo índice pegado a la boca, de forma pensativa.

—Pues ya sabes, cosas de policías: perseguir a maleantes y salvar vidas.

Los ojos miel puestos en ella de manera curiosa asienten de pronto y el pequeño también vuelve la mirada al frente.

—Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes; pronto tendrá tiempo para jugar conti~— la pelirroja no pudo continuar. Una voz familiar llamó su nombre y dio un saltito para mirar a su alrededor.

A sus espaldas hay una rubia que camina hacia ellos y Mei no puede evitar alegrarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga.

—Tsunade...— la saluda cuando la rubia hubo llegado—. Mucho tiempo sin verte.

Su amiga se lleva las manos a la cintura y amplía la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, he estado muy ocupada en el hospital y apenas y tengo tiempo para mí misma. Creo que…— en ese momento, los ojos cafés de ella notaron al pequeño que colgaba de la mano de Mei—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Éste es Sasori? ¡Mira cuánto ha crecido! ¡Es adorable!— y le aprieta los cachetes como si tratara de desinflar un globo. Sasori se siente algo incómodo y Mei ríe nerviosamente. ¿Desde cuándo a su amiga de pechos gigantes le gustaban tanto los niños?

—Bueno...— suspira la rubia alargando la última vocal—. Tengo que regresar al trabajo, pero fue un gusto encontrarte, Mei. Nos vemos luego.

Ella se aleja de los dos después de haberse despedido con la mano y revolver los cabellos de Sasori.

Sasori se removió de su lugar acomodándose su mochila. Su madre había tardado más de lo común y ya se estaba fastidiando. Al horizonte se veía el cielo pintado de naranja, rojo y amarillo ya, anunciando así el atardecer.

Era el único chico que quedaba allí. El turno de los maestros había finalizado hace más de veinte minutos y ese lugar estaba completamente desierto.

El pequeño se resignó y rodó los ojos. Cree saber por dónde queda su hogar, así que emprende el camino. No debe ser tan difícil, después de todo; muchos chicos un poco más grandes que él regresan solos a casa.

¡Maldita sea! Se perdió entre las calles. Ve a su alrededor y no reconoce nada. No pierde la calma, aunque en su interior está un poco asustado.

Para rematar, la noche cubrió la cuidad y como la luna es resguardada aún por nubes, casi no puede ver nada; por esa zona no hay luminarias. Y después de diez minutos acelerando el paso sin rumbo, por fin muestra un rostro de preocupación.

—Ven conmigo.

Para en seco asustado y mira a sus espaldas. No hay nadie, pero entre la obscuridad siente una presencia muy cerca suyo.

— ¿Quién está ahí?— preguntó retrocediendo un paso.

— Está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, Sasori. Yo sé dónde está tu madre...

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron hasta convertirse en una bomba de tiempo. Fue retrocediendo conforme veía una figura dibujarse entre la obscuridad.

Su corazón calmó entonces, pues entre ese callejón no salió ningún monstruo, demonio o maleante, sino la amiga de su madre; la rubia de esa mañana.

Sasori se acercó lentamente a ella.

—Tú madre tuvo un problema que atender, por eso no pudo venir por ti. Me pidió a mí que lo hiciera, pero se me hizo tarde y, como ya habías dejado la escuela, tuve que buscarte por todas partes— ella porta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, alegre. Tiene los puños sobre su cintura mientras mira al menor detenidamente.

Sasori pareció relajarse.

— Entonces, ¿vienes?— Tsunade le extiende la mano.

_Ven conmigo..._

Finalmente, Sasori termina aceptando y se cuelga de la mano de ella. Empiezan a caminar entre la noche y el pelirrojo se siente endemoniadamente aliviado...

Por su parte, la rubia sólo forma una sonrisa.

* * *

¡Lo sabemos, lo sabemos! Muy corto y deja mucho que desear u.u

Gomenasai, pero pronto traeeremos el primer capítulo que tendrá la primera Parafilia (por cada parafilia es un capi y una pareja diferente nwn) Ya saben, sus reviews alimentan nuestra inspiración para apurarnos y actualizar más seguido n.n

Sin más que decir, cuídense mucho, mucho nwn


End file.
